


If your heart is cold, my sheets are warm

by badshewolf



Series: Stopless love- Chansoo week 2017 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chansooweek, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: The first time Kyungsoo and Chanyeol slept  together, just that, plain sleeping.





	If your heart is cold, my sheets are warm

**Chansoo week day one: Firsts.**

**_“In the space between was wrong and right, you'll find me waiting for you”_ **

_All over me- Aurah_

Kyungsoo is tired to the bone when he steps into the dorms, his acting schedule has been taking all from him and everyday he feels less _human_ and more a _machine,_  he cracks his neck and makes his way to his room to get his much needed rest.

Some people say he is cold and serious, and yes maybe he is serious, but he isn't cold, he doesn't think so at least, it's hard to be an open book when it comes to his feelings, so he just prefers to remain a closed one, sometimes he does wish he could be more outgoing, like Chanyeol is,maybe people won't doubt him if he is like that.

 _Chanyeol_ , he spots the older boy in his bed, his back turned to Kyungsoo.

A wave of calmness hits the shorter boy just by looking at the other one, he adores the taller and he is truly a happy virus, always bringing the best out of Kyungsoo and everyone else, Kyungsoo wishes he could give Yeol half of what the older gives him, but he thinks that Yeol might be some sort of superhuman, always shining bright even when he's sad (and oh god how Kyungsoo hates when he is sad, he always tries his best to make him happy again and Yeol never stays sad too long for his luck).

“Hey” he says loudly enough for the other to hear and he turns around to face him, the older smiles widely at him and everything in Kyungsoo warms up and he feels so much better than just a minute before.

“Hey there, tired?” Yeol asks him and blinks his eyes slowly - so he woke him up-.

“Yeah, a lot, sorry if I woke you up” he says as he takes off his clothes to change into something more adequate to sleep in.

“Hmmm I wasn't actually sleeping, was waiting for you to come” the older said taking his bottom lip between his teeth and looking worried.

“You want to tell me something?” now he is worried

“Yes, I mean yeah, can we sleep together today? I know we never done it before but I thought we could try tonight, if you agree of course” the older boy pushed his face between the pillows after he said the last word.

But he raised his head again to be meet with the image of a flustered red Kyungsoo, realizing how it might have sounded he too flushes and waves his hands in front of the younger boy.

“No,no,no like that, I mean just sleeping, like nothing else, just the act of slumber” he says,his face red as a tomato.

“Oh, yeah I think we can do that, sorry for misunderstanding” Kyungsoo says as he gets closer to the elder’s bed.

Yeol scoops over to make space for the other and pats the space next to him for Kyungsoo to occupy, this one gets on the bed and lays still for a while,just staring at the ceiling, what is he supposed to do? It's the first time he shares a bed with someone that isn't his brother and especially with someone he is in love with.

Softly Yeol turns to his side and slides an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist “Relax,let's just sleep like this ok” he whispers in his ear making the smaller boy tremble and he just nods and lets himself feel safe and complete in the arms of his boyfriend, the place where from now on he knows would always be available for him to come to, a place where it doesn't matter if what they're doing is wrong or right, a place for them to be exactly just that, themselves.

And just like that, for the first time in each other's arms they fell asleep, both of them smiling brightly and completely in love, the purest love ever.

And maybe in the morning Jongin snapped a photo of the boys in that position and maybe Junmyeon hanged the photo on their fridge because it's extremely cute and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Chansoo week is here woohooo this is part of a collection of drabbles and one shots revolving the given prompts, hope you like it happy chansoo week!!!! ♥♥ leave a comment and a kudos if u like it :3


End file.
